


The Doll House

by Enigmatic_Souls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DestielFFPrompt, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/pseuds/Enigmatic_Souls
Summary: Deep in the Missouri Ozarks, there is a legend, like all legends they spring from something that happened once upon a time. This Legend is about 'The Doll House'. A whimsical mansion that looks like a child's doll house. Legend has it that every year on All Hallows Eve the residents of The Doll House make their presence known. The doors, windows, chimney, basement, every possible exit will magically seal and no way in no way out. If you are brave enough, or stupid enough, to be inside The Doll House when the portals seal your fate will be revealed to you. Dean Winchester never took stock in the mumbo jumbo of the local legend, but one eccentric billionaire named Rowena is offering a cool Mil to anyone brave enough to face their fate in The Doll House. That is incentive enough for Dean and his brother Sam to go chill with some Dolls for 24 hours.  Hold those dolls close Winchesters as any child will tell you 'Magic lies within.' Embrace your innocence your fate awaits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**News Paper**

Autumn is Dean's favorite time of year. Crisp air, everyone making pumpkin pie, hot apple cider, and Halloween. Dean loves a good scare. He likes to set up haunted mazes for the local kids and scare the begeezes out of them.

Sam, Dean's little brother, eh not so much. Sam prefers to delve into a good book on his Ipad next to a fire and pass out candy to the local kids.

This year is different though. With the economy being in a downward spiral, jobs have been downsizing, and many companies closing their doors. Sam and Dean need to find jobs. Living off Sam's 401k money was not how things were suppose to go.

Sam was scowering the internet for anything worth while. Even flipping burgers required a degree these days.

Dean was not tech savey so he had his nose in the paper. Yeah they still put ads in the new papers.

Dean felt like he was at a Dead end so he checked the obituaries and was in shock at what he saw. Misposted was an ad...

_'$1Million Each. Fortune awaits to those who dare to meet their own Fate._

_The Doll House needs company and I will offer any two_

_willing and able to survive 24hours in the house and face_

_their Fate. Contact Rowena MacLeod 573-555-6666 '_

This can not be real Dean thought. He looked up her name. Sure enough. Rowena MacLeod , Eccentric Billionaire, Hermit, Philanthropist, and very reclusive dwells in a mansion in the Missouri Ozarks. Little is known about her, even fewer have seen her. 

Dean: "Sammy, Look at this."

Sam does a little research: "So get this, The Doll House, has a Legend that it magically seals every All Hallows Eve and reveals the fate to who ever is inside. It is inhabited only by porcelain dolls. "

Dean: "Sounds like these people have been smokin' some mighty strong peyote."

Sam: "Yeh, no kidding. Well It checks out. She offers it every year but no one had taken up the offer in 30 years. Last person to take her up on the offer ended up in a mental hospital speaking gibberish about Demons and torture."

Dean: "Maybe she is a kinky witch? I am game how about you?"

Sam: "Sure let's do it."


	2. Welcome to Hell, Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean forgot to check the name of the City they were going to only the directions. He was quite surprised to see Welcome to Hale, Missouri. crossed out and rewritten 'Hell, Misery' . Yeah that sounded pleasant.

**Chapter 2**

**Hell, Misery**

Sam: "Hell, Misery? Wow they really sound like they want people from out of town hanging around."

Dean: "Sammy, they could call it Eatami Buttole for all I care. $2million is at stake. I am not backing out."

Sam: "We should ask directions to The Doll House from this gas station."

Dean: "If by 'We' you mean 'You' get directions while I get snackles, I say we are on the same page. Baby needs her tank topped off too."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean hated to ask directions. He claimed it was against the man code. GPS did not reach this area. He had no desire to get lost in Hell."

Sam approached the counter, there was no one there. He rang the bell and looked around.

"Welcome to Hell's Pit-stop, How can I help you?" The voice came from behind Sam.

Sam jumped back 3 feet and it probably cost him a good year off his life. There was a short dude about 1/2 Sam's height, with a beard, and super curly hair, name tag Marv.

Sam: "Dude you startled me. I need directions to The Doll House."

Marv looked up at him while chewing on his nail: "Why do you want to go there?"

Sam: "My brother and I have an appointment with Rowena MacLeod to spend 24 hours in the house."

Marv: "You know the legend behind the place?"

Sam: "Yeh. I did the research. My brother and i are in a real bind we need money to survive and this opportunity is just too good to pass up."

Marv: "You any experience with the supernatural?"

Sam: "Ah my Mom taught us about angels and demons, my dad taught us about monsters and witches. Mom was killed by a Demon, Dad by a demon. Does that count?"

Marv: "It does. Most folks think it is a hoax and wind up institutionalized or dead from not being prepared. Hope for the best expect the worst. Here is your directions. Choose your level wisely it makes a difference."

Sam looked at the creepy little dude: "Okay, Thanks. "

Dean walks up to the counter with arm load of snacks and case of beer.

Sam: "Really Dean?"

Dean: "What? I am starving and I bet those dolls haven't had anything in years."

Marv rolls his eyes: "You will be fine. Him I worry about. There is power in the innocence of dolls remember that."

He looked at Sam and Sam made a mental note to keep dolls near by.

Dean: "Let's get this show on the road. I wanna have a tea party and do your hair Sammy."

Sam: "So help me Dean you touch my hair I will find the nearest portal and throw you in it."

Marv: "Brothers, I take it."

Dean: "This is my little bro Sammy. I am Dean."

Marv: "Metatron, but you can call me Marv. Everyone does."

Dean: "Wicked like the transformer?"

Sam: "Dean, that would be Megatron. Metatron is the scribe of God. Have you forgotten everything Mom told us?"

Dean: "Now that is low Sammy. No I have not forgotten Mom. I just don't hold much faith in anything anymore."

Sam: "I know Dean. I have enough faith for both of us. Just hold on a little longer and we will find your faith again."

Dean: "Enough chick flick moments. I have some dolls waiting for me."

Marv grabbing Sam's sleeve: "Do not let him alone in that house. He will get consumed by it if he is in the wrong area when the portals open.Stay to the center. Away from the windows and doors. And for the Love of all that is Holy Do not go in the basement."

Sam nods and leaves.

Strange little man. Still Sam makes mental notes.

Sam: "Dean we should probably stick together in the house. You know dad always said stronger together."

Dean: "You afraid to face your fate Sammy?"

Sam: "No I am afraid of letting you face yours alone."

Dean: "This will be a piece of pie Sammy and tomorrow we will be rich. Yee-haw!"


	3. The Odd Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the directions from Marv, AKA Metatron, the boys see a peculiar looking couple. Peculiar in that way they seem to be everywhere.

**Chapter 3**

**The Odd Couple**

Sam sees an older African American couple, dressed in old time 30's era clothing, walking arm in arm. "Odd."

Dean: "What's that Sammy?"

Sam: "That old couple. They were dressed in 30's era clothing. Don't you find it odd?"

Dean: "Hey I drive a '67 Chevy Impala. Sometimes the classics just speak to your soul."

Sam could not argue that. Dean loved that car.

A few roads later they turned and Sam sees them again.

Sam: "Wait there they are again."

Dean: "Who?"

Sam: "Right there don't you see them?"

Dean: "Woah Sammy I think you have been awake too long."

Sam knows what he sees and again on the next street this time the man looks at him and his eyes glow blue.

The next street the woman her eyes glow red.

The next they both have wings.

Sam keeps it to himself. Dean would not believe him anyway.

Meanwhile Dean is seeing things of his own and not telling Sammy.

Dean sees shifters, and winged people, people with red eyes, shadows that have no form moving. Dean is internally freaking the fuck out, while maintaining calm exterior in front of Sammy.


	4. The Doll House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pull up in front of The Doll House. It is the cutest little mansion they have ever seen. It looks like a real doll house. What could be scary about this place? Looks can be deceiving.

**Chapter 4**

**The Doll House**

The pull into the driveway of The Doll House. It is a Three story mansion with basement. White with blue shutters, porch with gazebo, balcony,lots of windows for fresh light, it is pretty. What is so scary about this place? The lawn is lush, lots of bushes and trees. Wait something is not right about those trees.

Sam looks closer at the trees. One side it is colorful beautiful Autumn leaves, one side lush and green, one side blossoms, and the last barren. This house has all four season growing around it.

Sam: "What the Hell?"

"See something you like?" A woman's voice comes from the barren side of the house. Sam sees a beautiful petite brunette with high cheek bones and an ass that would have any man or woman beg to take a bite.

Sam: "Ah ... just curious about the leaves on the trees around the house."

The woman slinks up to him: "I am Ruby. This place has a Season all its own beautiful."

"Not time yet Ruby. No tempting the guests ahead of time. You know the rules. " A voice comes from the Lush Green side.

Sam see a small male, with scruff: "Hey Sorry about her Children can be a pain. I am Chuck. Curator of The Doll House. You must me Sam. You are a bit early."

Sam: "Ah yeah. Wait. This place, you said you are the Curator, is it real or is this offer a prank?"

Chuck: "Oh the offer and the house are very real. You see not all of my creations can co-exist in harmony. One day a year I hold a family reunion of sorts. Two members from each part of my family comes to meet up with two of my creations from this realm. The ones from this realms soul are the ones who select who to summon for the reunion. I must say, this year is going to be quite exciting. I can hardly wait."

Sam: "Wait. Creations... are you... God?"

Chuck: "I am a God, just not the only one. Anyway, Please call me Chuck. I do not get to speak with my creations face to face that often. They seem scared of their fate but you.. oh you and your brother seem happy to meet them head on."

Dean comes over: "Hey Sammy you gotta see inside dude, the place is crawling with dolls."

Sam looks around and Chuck is gone: "Where... Where did he go?"

Dean: "Who?"

Sam: "Chuck. Never mind."

Sam was beginning to wonder about this trip now. God's family reunion? Yikes.


	5. Seasons of Beauty & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn and Spring are Beautiful and Magical, Dean's favorite seasons.

**Chapter 5**

**Seasons of Beauty & Love**

Sam was looking in the window to see the dolls: "Creepy aren't they Sammy?"

Sam: "Dean this house, this situation, this town, is creepy. Dolls I can handle. I wonder how many dolls are there?"

"4869 at last count. People send more every day." A sweet female's voice comes from Autumn area.

Dean looks and sees a beautiful, petite red head strolls from the leaves towards Dean: "I am Anna. "

Dean puts on the charm: "Hey I'm Dean. So you know much about this place Darlin'?"

Anna: "I most certainly do Dean. Come with me and..."

"ANNA ENOUGH!!!" A Deep Baritone comes from Spring.

Dean sees what is probably the most beautiful man he has seen walk from the tree, like right out of the tree, and approach him: "I am Castiel, this is my sister Anna. Anna you are not allowed out until it is time. You know this. You can leave now or I will take you there myself. Father's orders."

"You were always such a stickler for rules Cassie, loosen up a bit. Let us take in the beautiful morsels of masculinity before the competition gets too fierce." A mans voice says from behind Sam.

The man is short and looks a lot like Chuck with a mischievous air about him: "Hey their hot stuff, Name is Gabriel."

Castiel: "Gabriel, Anna, final warning."

Anna: "You are no fun. Catch you later Dean."

Gabriel: "Yeah Yeah I hear ya Cassie. I will check you later Samshine." He winks and is gone in a flash.

Castiel: "Please forgive the intrusion. Your souls shine so brightly they are calling to all of the realms. Even in mine ther are those fighting to get a better look at you. Again my apologies. There are rules and I seem to be the only one who wants to follow them."

Sam: "Rules? What rules Castiel?"

Castiel: "Father brings his creations to the house, we must wait until our soul is called by the soul of the creations."

Sam: " Why would our soul call to your soul?"

Castiel: "I thought it was made clear to the creations. They are to meet their fated soul mates. They then can choose one, two, all or none. If they choose one the creation joins them in their demention. If they choose more than one they go to Purgatory, if they choose all they can either fight or get along and live in the Garden of Eden. If the creation chooses none the creation walks free with the knowledge that their soul mates await them and where with a substantial paycheck to support them until they are reunited again."

Dean: "Wait so Anna, Gabriel, and you are all our soul mates?"

Sam: "And Ruby?"

Dean: "Who is Ruby?"

Castiel: "Ruby is a Demon. Gabriel and Ruby are Sam's soul mates. Anna and I are both yours. But there are others. Until then I have been here too long as is. "

Then he was gone.

Dean swallowing and staring where he had been standing.

Sam: "Angels, Demons, what else?"

Dean: "Sammy, I gotta tell you what I saw on the drive in. You might not want to know."


	6. Benefactress or Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean meet their Benefactress, Rowena, just prior to the entry.

**Chapter 6**

**Benefactress or Actress**

Sam and Dean are waiting on the front porch, they are about to give up on someone letting them in when just before dusk, a striking ginger who looks like she could grace the cover of 'Witch Weekly' or 'Coven Centerfold' glides her way up the porch. Her amethyst gown hugging her tiny frame then trumpeting out to hide her feet makes it look as if she is floating not walking. 

Sam can not take his eyes off her.

"Evening Gentlemen, I am your Benefactress, Rowena MacLeod. I am enchanted and delighted to finally be in the presence of the famous Winchesters." She speaks with a Scottish brogue.

Dean: "Famous? Hear that Sammy? She thinks we are famous. Darlin' you have your Winchesters crossed."

Sam: "We are not famous, we are just us."

Rowena: "Oh Deary, don't sell yourselves short. 'Tis not every day 1/2 angels are born in the mortal realm. You come from a proud lineage of souls who reject their mates after mating. Didn't yer mum tell you? Your father, your real father is in another realm. She came back not just once but twice to see them. John Winchester was furiously jealous of her draw to her mates, that 'tis why he took up hunting. He was not happy that he was sterile and cursed the whole system of soul mates."

Dean: "Wait, our mom and dad were killed by Demons."

Rowena: "No Deary. Yer mum went to her mates and yer dad killed her in front of one of her mates. She was brought back by him but John was trying to destroy the house and was killed by the protection of the house. This house is sacred. It is the house of God."

Sam: "So Mom is alive somewhere?"

Rowena: "Of course Sweetheart. Mary is in Purgatory with her two mates. Dean's father Michael and Sam's father Lucifer. Both are so proud of you for coming to meet your mates even after everything John poisoned your mind with." 

Sam: "Lucifer? As in Satan? The Devil? You trying to call me the Anti-Christ?"

Rowena: "Oh Heaven's no, Sam. Satan is a beast of a different color. He was the angel Samael once his betrayal to Heaven was so great he was transformed into a beast you know as The Devil. Yer mum has better taste than to hook up with him. Lucifer is a fallen angel but he has been forgiven by Chuck. Lucifer was an archangel He was the Lightbringer. You really must brush up on your angelology. Lucifer is beautiful and so is Michael. They fought as most brothers do, even when Lucifer was banished for refusing to bow down to mortals Michael carried his body to the cage personally. It broke Michael's heart to have the banishment done. So when they both were summoned and Mary chose them both, they agreed they would fight no more and wait for her in Purgatory for when she was ready for them. " 

Dean: "So Sammy and I are 1/2 archangel , you mean like ... like Nephilim? "

Rowena: "Yes and No Deary. You are 1/2 Archangel but not Nephil. The Nephil are from the egregori or Watchers. I will let yer Mum explain more. Are you ready to meet your fated mates?"

Sam: "Sure, we met a couple of them already."

Dean: "Yeah they were hot."

Rowena: "Impatient children. They know to wait."

She opens the door with out touching it : "Are you comin' or not?"

Dean shrugs and follows in.

Sam says a prayer and enters.


	7. Eyes, Ears, Hearts & Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena explains to the boys about the dolls and some rules they better listen too.

**Chapter 7**

**Eyes, Ears, Hearts & Souls**

Rowena: "Now gentlemen, a few rules. Stay to the center of the house. The dolls get a bit temperamental if you open the windows or change what floors they are on. So try to be respectful of their wishes to be left in the locations they are at. Now on an occassion one or two may request company of you and a few of their friends, that is fine, just do not take sides in an argument."

Dean: "Wait... You mean the dolls... they are what?...Alive?"

Rowena: "Of course they are Dean. They have eyes, ears, hearts and souls just like you."

Sam: "Where did they get souls from?"

Rowena: "Oh on an occassion one or two of the creations from this realm are not able to handle their fate and die here. Their souls attach themselves to the dolls. There are maybe two dozen who do not have souls that were sent to the house by someone who heard of the place. It has been 45 years since the last one died from getting caught in the cross fire between their mates. Their vessel was destroyed so they inhabit the Elvis Doll. He was always a sentimental fool he was."

Dean: "Who inhabits the Elvis Doll?"

Rowena: "Why Elvis Presley of course. You didn't believe that dribble that he overdosed on drugs or was kidnapped by aliens , now did you? No sir , he came to the house and was surprised tofind his mates and the mates of his twin, who haunted him by the way, all fighting for him. Now he tried to be the peace maker and got caught in the cross fire. Don't go making the same mistake." 

Sam: "Is he social or does he prefer to be left alone?"

Rowena: "He normally stays to himself unless he hears someone singing or playing music then he joins in. Surprised yer mum she made fast friends with him she did."

Dean: "The King? Awesome! We are gonna spend 24 hours in a house with the King!"

Sam: "Dean do not pester Elvis."

Dean: "Awe come on Sammy, it is The King of Rock N Roll. I am not gonna pass this up."

Rowena rolling her eyes: "As I was sayin' before ye' started fanboyin' over Elvis, Ye best stay to the center of the house. The level ye choose makes a difference on which mate ye meet. If ye stay ta da center they will all come to you and ye will meet dem all. If ye go wandering then ye could get stuck with only one option. Ye will have a suitor from Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, and Eternity dat yer soul is perfect for. It already calls to dem as ye have seen. One or more depending on how generous Chuck is feeling tonight. Any questions?"

Sam: "Are you an option?"

Sam can not stop his draw to the red haired benefactress.

Rowena: "Perhaps, If i am I will come from Purgatory. As any being not from Heaven, Hell or Eternity must go through."

She eyes Sam up and down licking her bottom lip.

Then she was gone.

Dean: "Dude she is a total cougar."

Sam: "I am good with that. How about you and those two outside?"

Dean: "They were hot. Anna and Castiel. You think I can keep them both?"

Sam: "Jerk, I saw the way you looked at them. Anna may have peaked your interest but you went full solute when Castiel told you he was your soul mate and even stared into nothing when he left. You are so toast dude."

Dean: "What about that Ruby Chick and that Gabriel , Bitch, you were drooling over his little smarmy ass. What is the Demon Chick Ruby like?"

Sam: "Petite, high cheek bones, and an ass that begs to be bitten then fucked. But... she is a demon."

Dean: "Yeh, go with her and there will be Hell to pay."


	8. Meet the Residents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out how chatty the residents can get.

**Chapter 8**

**Meet the Residents**

Sam: "Dean what did you bring for tonight?"

Sam was getting hungry and decided he was going to eat while he could.

Dean: "Oh I hooked us up, Bitch. Check it... Chips, Doritos, Salsa, Jerky, Skittles, Gummi Bears..."

Sam: "Dean it is all junk food."

Dean: "Oh The pizza should be here soon."

Sam: "Please tell me you got me a salad."

Dean: "Of course Bitch, I got your damn rabbit food. You may as well chew on the grass ya guinea pig."

"Dean Michael Winchester do not insult your brother! I swear if I had working hands and a lap I would turn you over my knee for that." A female voice says from a doll with blonde curls and blue ribbons in a white lace dress.

Dean's Cheetos fall from his mouth: "Sammy , that doll just threatened to spank me."

"Damn right I did. You should treat your brother better. I know you promised your mom you would take care of him, here you are about to meet your mates and look at you. Behaving like a barbarian. I knew it was a bad idea letting John raise you." 

Sam: "Who are you? "

"I would not expect you to remember me Sammy, you were just a baby when I came here to help Mary. John went ballistic and killed me so I stuck around for advice. I am Ellen by the way. A friend of your mom's and your uncle Bobby's. You might know my daughter Jo. It is has been years since I got stuck here. Still no excuse for your behavior Dean. You are the son of Michael and Mary not that rat bastard John, it is time you start acting like it."

Dean was pale: "El-Ellen? Bobby took me to your funeral he said you were his soul mate."

Ellen: "That old Idjit doesn't know true soul mates but he does have a heart of gold. I miss him."

Sam: "Ellen, what can we truly expect here? We did not know we were planning to be hooked up with soul mates only that we had to face our fate. Please any help would be appreciated."

Ellen: "Sammy, There are four portals. One to Heaven, One to Hell, One to Purgatory, One to Eternity though the one to Eternity looks like big load of nothing to me. Your soul will call to its mates from each. From Hell you will either have a Demon or a fallen angel, from Heaven you will have either and Angel cherub or Archangel, From Purgatory you will get anything from a Witch to a Werewolf to a Vampire to a Shifter or Leviathan Even a Pixie, From Eternity you will get A God, Goddess, or Entity Like the four horseman in the bible. All will be perfect matches to your soul in some way. Now not all of them will get along. Best to choose and choose quickly. If you plan to reject them all and hold out for the money you are a fool. 24 hours in a magical lockdown with eight or more magical beingings trying to avoid cross fire is nearly impossible to survive. Look at all the dolls. These people died here. Don't be like us!"

Dean: "Why can't I choose one and stay here with them?"

Ellen: "Yeah sure Dean, This is my fiance the Vampire who is 976 years old we would like to get a marriage license. Oh don't worry they don't bite unless they are hungry. Can't see that blowing up in your face."

Dean shrugs.

Sam: "What about angels or witches? Could they stay?"

Ellen: "If they choose to they may. Still it will be difficult for them. The angel will need to fall to be on earth for longer than a few days at a time. The witch will have issues with marriage just as the angel will because they can not prove birth nor can you explain their origin to everyone. It is why the Garden of Eden is set up. For all beings to co-exist."

Dean: "Hey why do you automatically assume I am gonna pick some vampire and he will pick the angel and witch?"

Ellen: "Because your are reckless Dean. Listen to your soul and your heart not your cock. That thing crows every time it sees a damn hole thinks it is the fucking sun."

Sam is trying not to laugh but can not help it because Dean is definitely one to lose brain function around a pretty face.

Sam: "If we tell them no will they leave or keep bothering us?"

Ellen: "Your soul summoned them, your soul must tell them no. You must feel it to your soul that you do not want them. Dedicate yourself to who you want and do it fast. Speed dating Supernatural style boys. No more pussyfooting around. Time to man up and face your fate."

Dean: "Wow so this is it. No more being single. I am about to get hitched?"

Sam: "If you start singing going to the chapel I will throw you in the nearest portal Jerk."

_Doorbell Rings...Ding dong ding... Ding dong ding_

Dean: "Pizza!!"

Dean goes to the door and lets in the pizza guy.

"I have 14 large Meatza Eatza Pizzas , 14 Venicean Veggerific Voila , 3 dozen Clucken Chickadee Wingers , and 3 Kale Spinach and Artichoke Delights for Winchester. I am Ash, Where is the party and can the delivery boy join in dudes? "

Just then the doors slam shut and everything seals shut.

Sam: "Ash careful what you ask for you just found yourself stuck in the Doll House for 24 hours, prepare to meet your fated mates."

"Sweeeeet I always wanted to do this." A little fiery red head pops up from behind a stack of pizza boxes.

Ash: "Dudes, this is my business partner and lesbian extraordinaire Charlie Bradbury. "

Ellen: "Well Fuck a duck. This place is gonna be a war zone tonight! Please tell me you guys have salt and silver with ya?"

Ash: "Dudes that doll is speaking to me."

Charlie: "Yes mam I got 'em right here! I even have Witch killing bullets just in case. My grams told me to bring 'em if I ever came here."

Ellen: "Well finally someone with some sense shows up. Welcome darlin'. These green horns don't know squat about the supernatural they were raised by a hunter gone jealous over a couple of Arch Angels."

Charlie: "You must be Mary's boys. I heard about you from Grams. She said your dads are Michael and Lucifer. Damn that is some fucking epic genes. Too bad you are not women I would do ya."

Dean: "Ah... thanks.. I think. Who is your grams?"

Charlie: "Grams got preggers by Raphael some years back and every 5 years she came back to see him until gramps passed then she joined Papa Raph in the Ethereal Plane. She told me Chuck don't care if I like men or women because the soul don't have a gender it will call to its mate. Mamma did not like me hanging around with grams. She thought grams was crazy. I knew she was right."

Ash: "So what we having an orgy or what? 'cause I am so down with an orgy."

Sam: "Ash you are about to meet your soul mates form Hell, Heaven, Purgatory and Eternity, you can accept one two , all or none. Your pick."

Ash: "Trippin' Really? Fucking awesome! I am about to get married. Damn maybe I should shower. Where is the bathroom in this joint?"


	9. Enlightened One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie passes out tools of the trade to everyone there.

**Chapter 9**

**Enlightened One**

Charlie: "Alright Bitches, This is holy water in a squirt bottle keep them Demon mates of ours at bay if we don't wanna play. Witch killing bullets for these guns Yeah I know don't go killing your mates but trust me if you don't want them get them before they hex you, These are silver machetes razor sharp just in case your Vamp Were or Shifter get a little outta control and try to kill the other mates you want or one of us, Standing in a Salt circle will help keep any ghostly mates away from you, these necklaces put them on now so you don't get possessed by a demon who gets rejected they get testy, portable devils traps on the floor these designs I have drawn next to each of you will banish the angel/fallen angel closest to you in case you need to get them out of harms way mind you they will be back and pissed but they will be alive at least. When you make your choice call to the them with your heart and soul and do not get distracted by the others. To bind to them you need to exchange bodily fluids with them."

Ash: "Orgy!!! Alright... Now we are talking!!!"

Charlie rolling her eyes: "Ash if you try to bond with the wrong one your mates will kill you. So keep your soldier in his bunker until the command is given!"

Sam: "Sam goes for you Dean. You were ready to exchange fluids with them earlier and don't know anything about them."

Dean: "Neither did you and at least mine wasn't a Demon."

Sam: "Chuck stopped her and told her to go back. "

Dean: "Well nice Demon ass or not she is trouble you write her off your list right now, Sammy."

Sam: "Tell that to my cock. He wa very interested in what Ruby had to say."

Ellen: "Sammy, hun I would hate for you to wind up stuck in Hell because you listened to your cock. Listen to your heart."

Sam: "Yes Miss Ellen."

Charlie: "Now Grams said the mates will all be speaking our bodies language so listen to our soul and our hearts. Oh and here is a mirror for each of you."

Dean: "I don't need a mirror to know I look good."

Charlie: "Please, Solo , you need the mirror more than you know. These mirrors are for you to know which one is a siren. They do not look the same in the mirror. MIrror reveals their true form. You don't wanna marry one of those on accident. They can not love they want to feed off you then kill you."

Sam clutches the mirror closely: "Sounds terrible. Alright. is that all?"

Charlie: "Oh and here catch."

She throws them each a porcelain doll.

Dean: "What the fuck do I want with this?"

Ellen: "You should thank her. If you die you have a male porcelain doll to go to. Other wise you will get stuck with one of the once sent here which have not been claimed all which are female."

Dean looks at the doll again : "Captain Jack Sparrow? Really?"

Sam: "I will train with you Dean, she gave me Justin Bieber."

Ash: "Thor !!! Wicked!!!" 

Charlie holds up a red headed doll that looks just like her in a Harley Davidson outfit.

Dean: "Hey you get to be you. Sammy gets to be a girl pretending to be a boy, Ash is never gonna wield the hammer. I will be eternally needing a hair cut and craving rum."

Ellen: "Just don't die and you don't have to worry princess."


	10. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were told to remain in the same room. Well bathroom is a different room. One of them Is about to meet a mate at the most inopportune times.

**Chapter 10**

**Boundaries**

Sam: "I am going to head to the bathroom I suggest if anyone needs to go we use the buddy system, Rowena did suggest we stay together."

Charlie: "I am not going in the bathroom with any of you Bitches. You have nothing I want to see."

Sam rolls his eyes: "I am not suggesting you get it on with anyone. I am saying to stay outside the curtain until it is your turn. Trust me I have no intentions towards you. You are cool just not my type. More like a little sister."

Charlie: "I am cool with that. SO I am with you and Dean you and Ash take the other curtain."

Ash: "Sweet! What is behind curtain number two Dean?"

The pull the curtain aside rolling his eyes at Ash.

There was a small toilet, stand up shower, small sink, and full body mirror on the wall. There was a window but it was all thick frosted glass. Did we mention it was small? Yeah well unless Ash was planning to use the shower he was gonna wait outside the curtain because there was only room for one in this room.

Ash: "Look at the itty bitty toilet. "

Dean: "Yeh, the shower ain't no bigger than a minute. I couldn't even get lucky in there with a tube of lube."

Ash: 'Speak for your self Dean. Where there is a will there is a way."

Dean: "Well I ain't willing. Get out."

Meanwhile in the other bathroom...

Sam: "Ladies first."

Charlie: "Chivalry isn't dead."

few minutes later...

Charlie: "Your up Spock."

Sam enters the tiny bathroom hitting his head on the door frame, hitting his knee on the sink, his butt on the mirror... this bathroom was not made for men like him.

As Sam was releasing himself trying to get over the throbbing pain in his head he muses: 'I know Chuck was small but are all of the family this small? This toilet is the size I used in grade school.'

"Hey now Buck-o Not all of us can be 6 feet of lickeliciousness. Some of us are more compact for you sweet sexual pleasure." Sam knew that voice ... _ **BAMM**_

Sam hits hit knee on the toilet seat whipping around to the shower to see Gabriel sitting on the window sill edge waggling his eye brows at Sam.

Sam: "DAMMIT GABRIEL BOUNDARIES. I AM IN THE DAMN BATHROOM!" he lowers his voice to a whisper " Meet me in the main room if you are serious about this.

Gabriel's normally joyous face became stone cold serious: "I have never been more serious in all my existence Samshine."

Sam: "Then meet me in the main room."

Sam applies a brief kiss to Gabriel just to let him know he was serious as well. With that Gabriel was gone.

Sam washes his hands and leaves the bathroom.

Charlie was tapping her foot , arms crossed: "Met one uh?"

Sam: "Uh yeah. One I met before, his name is Gabriel. He is meeting us in the main room."

Charlie: "Gabriel? As in the angel Gabriel? This is stellar!!"

Dean and Ash are in the main room, so is Gabriel, and all the rest.

Chuck was there with a big smile on his face: "This will be the biggest gathering in ages. Okay Dean Winchester let me introduce your potential mates fated for you my fallen daughter Anna, Benny Laffitte the noblest Vampire ever to live prefers animal blood, Shadow my guardian son of Eternity he guards the empty, and Castiel... where is Castiel? " 

"I am here Father." Castiel slowly steps forward from a bright beam of light his wings reflecting brilliant colors of the light before the portal light dissipated and Castiel's wings were gone. 

Chuck: " Ah yes and Castiel my son who guards the 7th heaven , protects and inspired those who are lost or abandoned. Everyone this is Dean Michael Winchester , the son of Mary and Michael. Up next Samuel James Winchester , the son of Lucifer and Mary, I would like to introduce you to Ruby one of Lucifer's top demons, Bela Talbot a previous Men of Letters Liaison and current Reaper, My son Gabriel Archangel and Messenger, and Rowena Macleod I believe you have met she is the Grand High Witch of the Northern Hemisphere and works for me directly. Miles Ashford , your mates are Meg Masters Legendary Demoness and devotee of Lucifer, My daughter Haniel "Joy of God" "Grace of God,";also known as Anael, Hanael or Aniel, is an angel and he is the archangel of the sephirah Netzach. You will notice I said daughter and he in reference to Haniel/Anael as they are the angel of "joy," and "pleasure" as such were created intersex. Your next mate is Jo Harvelle a 1/2 pixie I believe you spoke with her mother's soul earlier who is in one of the dolls. Lastly from Eternity dearest Pamela Barnes She was a psychic during her time on Earth but through an unfortunate misunderstanding of boundaries she found herself on the receiving end of what it is like to view an ethereal in their full nudity uninvited, Now she and Cas have made their peace with the matter ,however, her soul is now a guardian in Eternity as her being a psychic was simply a step in her development as an Entity of Energy. Who am I forgetting?"

Charlie: "Me!"

Charlie was bouncing gleefully.

Chuck: "Ah yes, Celeste Middleton/Charlie Bradbury as you go by now. May I present your mates? From the Realm of Oz May I present it ruler and guardian Dorothy Baum, From the Mystic Glen Her majesty Princess Gilda of the Fae, From Eternity Billie, The White Horseman Death, and your final mate wait Bela ...I though you were Sam's .. Hold on two Bela's? Oh well you will figure it out. Enjoy socialize, make me lots of grand babies." 

Chuck smiles gives a thumbs up and leaves.

Sam grabs the mirrors and tosses one to Charlie...

Moments later....

**_SLICE........_ **

Sam's Bela is beheaded and revealing the siren on the floor. 

Ash is standing there with the blade.

Ash: "What? We were warned to look out for sirens, every being through that portal was looked at in a mirror by me. I did not thing she was your type Dude. Correct me if I am wrong?"

Sam: "No no you are right, thanks."

Ash: "One down, who's next?"


	11. Charlie's Chicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets to know her four potentials.

**Chapter 11**

**Charlie's Chicks**

Charlie: "So ladies tell me a little about yourselves and where you hope to take me?"

Billie: "My enchanting fiery goddess, I am Billie, I have waited eons for you my sexy vixen, I will take you to the ends of the universe and beyond both physically and sexually."

She runs a single mocha finger down Charlie's neck , between her breasts and landing just above her navel.

Charlie speachless with that answer: "Uh hu."

Dorothy: "Billie back off give the girl some room to breathe. Red, I will take you on an adventure beyond your wildest fantasies."

Charlie: "Really? An adventure?"

Bela: "If an adventure is what you desire I can provide that and so much more. I will take you toa world full of beings you can not imagine and when we are alone I will ravish you in ways that you can only dream of."

Charlie: "What of you? You are quiet? Gilda right? What do you have to say?"

Gilda: "My lady, I am but a Princess of the Fae, I am not an adventurer, or a horseman, or a reaper, I am just a Princess of the Fae, My people are my world. I will offer all that I am and all that I will be to you. I can offer you no more than that."

Gilda bows her head in submission and knees before Charlie.

Charlie kneels to Gilda, takes her chin in her hand delicately: "I accept my Love."

Suddenly there is a flash of lights and you hear the cries of the other three as they are pulled into the portals.

Charlie kisses Gilda gently.

Charlie finally found her Fairy Princess and Gilda has a mate worthy to be her Queen.


	12. Ash's Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles Ashford / AKA Ash gets to know his mates. Will he get the orgy he is hoping for?

**Chapter 12**

**Ash's Angels**

Ash: "Alright ladies and gents, Ash is open for business. Who is up for round one?"

Jo: "Ash, you honestly don't remember me? I don't believe this."

Ash: "Jo of course I do my precious pixie, but you were always jail bate, then once you were an adult you chased every man but me. Quite often you told me you would rather join a convent before even considering a date with me. Pretty vocal for a soul mate I'd say."

Jo: "You were always just so irritating. You were right and you knew it. It pissed me off. Haven't you ever heard the saying Happy wife Happy Life?"

Ash: "I heard it. I plan to make my wife or wives happy, I just refuse to not be happy in the process. There is more to me than party and sex. Just like to marriage there is more to it than sex and making the wifey happy. Business upfront party in the back, my moto in life. "

Pamela: "I have no concerns about your knowledge. I find an intelligent man very sexy. Energy exchange between us will be epic."

She glides both hands up his chest and straddles his hips only to have her hair pulled yanking her off him.

Jo and Pamela in an epic Cat fight.

Meg: "Isn't that quaint, the kiddies are gonna fight. Hey Ash, I'm Meg. Hows about you and I go for a little trial run. I wanna ride the long miles. What do ya say?"

She is about to lean in for a kiss when she turns to ash and disappears into the portal to Hell. 

Anael: "Sorry about that, demons can over step boundaries. I am Anael. "

Ash: "You are beautiful. So you are intersex huh? Both complete sex organs?"

Anael: "Thank you, and yes I am both male and female. Visually I am in my efiminate phase, though sometimes I feel like being masculine when it is called for. Does that bother you?"

Ash: "Not at all. I am all about pleasure. You are very much my type. Where would we go?"

Anael: "Heaven or Eden, Which would you prefer? "

Ash: "Eden. I like nature. Heaven sounds too holy for the things I want to do to you."

Anael: "Just say the word and all of me is yours."

Ash: "Cat fight's over chicks Ash if off the market. You can go home."

Anael and ash seal it with a kiss and there is screaming and lights from the portals.

Ash: "Jo made her choice long ago about me, and Pamela was just too aggressive. Sometimes Ash needs a tender touch sometimes he needs it rough. You angel are just what I need."


	13. Sam's Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sam has the siren eliminated , he has three to choose from and they are not gonna play nice.

**Chapter 13**

**Sam's Sweets**

Sam: "That was unexpected. Well one down. Let's get to know each other. How about we start with ..."

Before Sam can finish a sentence Ruby sticks her tongue down his throat and straddles him.

Ruby: "Why talk when I can show you what I can do for you?"

Sam pushes her back to arms length: "Because eternity is a long time. I am not playing games Ruby."

Ruby: "I can show you so much pleasure, so much pain, give you such power. Just say yes."

Gabriel waves his hand and Ruby's mouth has tape on it: "He said no games. You want it straight Samshine. I will tell you. She is Ruby Demon for Hell which is where she plans to take you it is not sunshine and lollipops there, it is far worse than anything you read about in books. She has enemies in purgatory and can not set foot in the Garden due to her ties to Lilith. The power trip she is talking about is she wants you to drink her blood. This here is the Luscious Rowena She chills in this realm but is willing to relocate giving the right circumstances, she is a witch don't make her mad you won't get hexed, she makes a decadent soufflé and brews some phenomenal herbal tea. I am Gabriel I am an archangel and messenger. I love to joke around, I am a kinky little dude who loves men and women, I love my partners dominant. I adore sweets and have a wing kink fetish. I would love nothing more than to climb you like a stallion mount your cock and ride you into the night. I am good with you taking me and Rowena as mates together if you so choose we can stay here or go to the Garden. Your pic Samshine."

Rowena: "Well that was rather ostentatious. Samuel, As was said I am Rowena Macleod, there was natural chemistry between us when we met. As I am certain you felt with each of us. I agree with Gabriel that he and I could share you as Gabriel and I have toyed a bit over the years. We will respect your decision either way deary."

Sam: "Yeah Ruby I am sorry but I know I am not gonna pick you so just go back."

Ruby stood there tapping her feet.

Gabriel waved his hand then snapped his fingers and she turned to ash and a flash of red and black swirls accompanied her screams through her portal. Gabriel wiggled his eye brows.

Sam: "Now before I agree to either or both of you. tell me about yourselves. Do you want kids? Do you want a dog? Do you like healthy foods?"

Rowena: "Healthy foods and puppies I adore. Children... We will let Gabriel take care of the we ones. He has a knack for them. I am more for the healing aspect of parenting my dear."

Gabriel: "Nothing wrong with being healthy but I do have a sweet tooth. This taste different to my kind. Dogs and puppies yes, cats hate me. I love the kiddos. I will even carry them if you like."

Sam: "Wait what? You can do that?"

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows: "All part and partial of the whole ethereal make up. Intersex is very common among us. Anael isn't the only one you know."

Sam swallows: "Wow then ... YES! Let's make a triad. "

Rowena and Gabriel each kiss him.

As Sam is kissing Gabriel he forgets everyone else is in the room and begins to take Gabriel's clothes off. Rowena starts sucking on Gabriels cock as she is off to his left. Sam begins prepping him. Sam can not explain it but he needs his angel and he needs him now. He feels Gabriel has both sexes.

Sam stops kissing him for a moment: "Which first?"

Gabriel: "Either. Just please."

Sam presses himself between Gabriel's labia. Sam is taking him as a woman first. Gabriel is a virgin in this way. Sam can feel the hymen and captures Gabriel's cries in a kiss. Soon the cries turn to moans of pleasure and Sam takes him deeper and faster. Rowena is still bobbing on Gabriel when he reaches completion she swallows his release. Sam finishes coating the inside of Gabriel's walls and pulls out only to insert himself through Gabriel's little rose bud. that had been prepped. Sam grew harder again inside Gabriel's tight ass. Soon they developed a rhythm that had Gabriel moaning again. Rowena was now straddled across Gabriel's chest and Sam was licking long stripes up her pussy as he rocked deeper into Gabriel. Rowena cried in pleasure as Sam began sucking on her clitoris the rolling it between his teeth, he delved his tongue in her channel in time with his thrust with Gabriel. soon they all climaxed together. Aura's of brilliant lights flashed around them sealing their mating.

Suddenly they hear wolf whistles from Charlie, Ash , Anael, and Gilda. It is then they remember they were in a room of people.


	14. Dean's Darlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that graphic display from Sam Dean wants to forget everything he just witnessed. He needs his potentials to help him forget. But which one?

**Chapter 14**

**Dean's Darlin'**

Dean stare blankly at the floor: "I need to bleach my brain. That is something I did not need to witness by baby brother doing."

Anna: "It was kinda hot. What is wrong with a little threesome?"

Dean: "What part of my baby brother did you not understand? I did not need to see that not now not ever!"

Benny: "Now there Che're let me refocus you on sometin' more pleasurable." 

Benny lifts Deans chin and kisses him deeply.

Dean lets himself feel the beard and Benny's soft lips, then something nudges his brain to pay attention.

Dean breaks the kiss and sees Benny's teeth. That doused any flame right there.

Dean: "Easy there Benny. I do not know any of you enough to get the mating marks going."

Shadow speaks in an unusual accent: "What would you like to know about us? Hmm?"

Dean: "Well for starters, Where do each of you plan to live with me should I choose you?"

Anna: "I could remain on Mortal Plane and be your wife or Purgatory and we can run the fields and fish the lakes."

Benny: "Mon Che're I only have one option which is Purgatory for the animals in the Garden are sacred and I won't feed on beings."

Shadow: "I would take you to Eternity with me. Show you worlds and things you can not imagine possible."

Castiel is quietly sitting next to Dean, looking at his hands.

Dean: "What about you Castiel? You are quiet. Where would you like to take me?"

Castiel: " I will not lie to you Dean. I won't promise you new worlds when they are but dreams like the Shadow is promising. I won't promise you running in fields like it is frolicing in fun when it is fighting for your life, I won't promise you fishing in lakes with the lakes hold beings that would sooner devour you than you it. What I will do is tell you I will love you with all that I am, where ever you want us to be. I am an angel Dean I have duties to protect and guide the lost so I will have times apart form you doing my job but no matter where I am my soul and my heart with love you and will do what ever I can to return to you. That is a promise I can make."

Castiel lowers his had back down looking at his hands again , believing he doesn't have anything to offer.

Dean takes Castiel's hands in his, glides the clasped hands to their chests, looks Castiel in the eyes : "I will hold you to that promise Cas."

Dean kisses Castiel with all the love in his heart.

Soon the soft kiss turns passionate.

Dean does not know when or where the clothes were taken off , all he knows is that he can feel Castiels bronze supple skin against his and he wants to feel more. Dean is soon on his back feeling the fingers penetrating his virgin hole, he is not nervous, it feels right to be with his angel, his darlin' angel.

Castiel presses into Dean, pouring his grace into him to help ease the pain of entry, soon he brushes the prostate, and Dean moans into his mouth and bucks up into him. They begin a feverish pace.

Dean feels the massive cock stretching him, pushing in, almost leaving and then driving home, more, Dean wants more. He imbeds his nails deep in between Catiel's shoulder blades, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the angel. Dean does not realize it but he just hit the Ethereal equivalent of a prostate gland on Castiel's wings. 

In response Castiel thunders into Dean with a force that would cause Earthquakes were Cas to be his true size.

They climax together in an Earth-shattering orgasm to rock your world.

And it did actually because their mating sent out an energy ripple that cause Earthquakes in

  * Japan.
  * Nepal.
  * India.
  * Ecuador.
  * Philippines.
  * Pakistan.
  * El Salvador.
  * Mexico.
  * LA
  * New York City



Now that is an orgasm!

When they came down from their post orgasmic bliss, they got a round of applause and whistles from everyone in the room, even Sammy.

Benny, Anna, and Shadow were gone.

Standing there shaking his head and applauding was Michael, Dean's real father.

Michael: "Congratulations Son. You just set off the apocalypse!"


End file.
